Tails' Party
by KingSnow5092
Summary: Tails is having a party to celebrate his birthday but things go crazy after Goopster has cream on his face and everyone thinks he's a mad alien. A fanmake of Porky's Party! Sonic X/AoSth Mini crossover. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello readers, this is my second one-shot story and my fourth Sonic story. This story is a fanmake of the old Looney Tunes cartoon called "Porky's Party" and today's my mom's birthday so I've decided to write a funny fanmake of Porky's Party to celebrate mom's birthday. In this story: Tails decides to throw a party in honor of his birthday with a little help from his pet Goopster (from AoStH) and when he's all ready for his party Goopster spends some time in the bathroom being drunk. Afterward his friends Sonic and Knuckles came over to his party to have fun until Goopster who is covered in shaving cream comes and everyone thinks he's a mad alien. It's going to be chaos all over! This is going to be one funny story and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Silly Warning: This story has been Rated K for minimal cartoonish violence, langauge that goes beyond the polite conversation, funny scenes, humor, and many more K related material. This story is for readers of all ages to read and enjoy even adults can read it too. All Ages allowed.

Disclaimer: The Sonic the hedgehog franchise, characters, games, and other related stuff belongs to the property of SEGA. But however, my own version of the franchise, original characters, stories, AU ideas, and many more non-related stuff belongs to the property of me! The original Porky's Party cartoon belongs to the property of it's owners but the fanmake idea belongs to me. Thank-you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tails' Party<br>Written by: KingSnow5092

A big cake that was covered with white frosting with some red frosting lines all over it and looked like mint candy the favorite food of our certain favorite fox, Tails who was lighting the candles on the cake. Tails was a male orange fox with blue eyes, three bangs over his head, white muzzle/inner-fur, gloves, cute features, a black nose, two small ears, two soft fluffy tails, and red shoes. He was lighting the candles on his cake with excitement today was his birthday and he was excited as he first met Sonic. He was singing "Happy Birthday" to himself while lighting the candles. When he was finished he blew out the match and smiled at his job well done.

"There that should do it!" Tails said to himself.

"Arf! Arf!" Barked someone.

Tails turned to find that it was his pet alien blob Goopster. Goopster was a male black alien blob with black eyes, long eye sockets, and a cute fat shape with a mouth in the middle. Goopster was Tails' pet and a friend too. "Yes, Goopster there will be chili dogs at my party." Tails said with a chuckle as he held his pet in his hands. Then the door rang then the fox ran over to the door as he did there was knocking on the door to the tune "Shave and the haircut". When Tails opened the door the fist knocked on Tails' head by accident on the "two bits" part.

At the door was a male Causcian-American human mailman with a package in his hands. "Package for Miles Prower better known as Tails." The man said as he handed Tails the package to him. "Thanks!" Tails said. The man nodded before closing the door on him. Tails noticed the brown package had a letter on it so he grabbed the letter and opened the card which said:

Dear Miles,

Happy Birthday! I'm sending you a magical silkworm as a present.

Love,  
>Merlin Prower<p>

P.S. When you want him to do his stuff just say - SEW!

Tails smiled and he quickly opened his package like how Sonic eats his chili dog in the flash and opened the box to find a small green silkworm with two knitting needles in his hands. Tails and Goopster smiled at the worm so Tails decides to test out the worm. "Sew, little worm!" Tails said. Then magically the worm begin to sew like a wind he made a large red sock. Tails and Goopster were amazed by the worm's magical powers. "Cool!" Tails said. Then the silkworm began to sew a bra. "Uh-oh!" Tails said as he blushed a bright red and hid the bra from the readers he then hid the worm in his pockets.

"Come on, Goopster we have to get ready for my party!" Tails said then he and the alien blob walked into the bathroom. Tails looked into the mirror and grabbed some hair tonic as poured on the product as he combed his hair with it. Tails looked in the mirror again and happy with the way he looked he walked out of the bathroom leaving Goopster behind so he can get ready too. Goopster noticed the hair tonic and he grabbed it with one of his sockets and poured some of it on his head but then some got into his mouth. He tasted it and noticed on the bottle that there was 99% alcohol in it. He loved the taste so he drank some more. He began to hiccup as he did. "Hap-" Goopster began to say then he looked at the readers with a drunk look on his face. "-ppy Birthday!" Goopster finished then smiled. He drank some more.

Meanwhile, Tails was all set with his party and now he waited for his two friends Sonic and Knuckles to arrive. Then as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Then Tails walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in!" Tails said. "Happy birthday, Tails!" Said a fast blue blur whizzing by the fox while giving him his present. The blue blur stopped in front of the table it was a male blue hedgehog with green eyes, spiky hair down his back, peach muzzle/inner-fur, peach arms, gloves, and red shoes, his name was Sonic. He was one of Tails' friends and he was the best friend that the fox would ever have.

Sonic then sat in the chair while eating some ice cream on one of the plates then he noticed the cake was sitting there so Sonic cut the cake and took a whole piece leaving one big slice. "Come on in Knuckles." Tails said to another guest who was a male red echidna with purple eyes, dreadlocks, a white crescent moon like symbol on his chest, peach muzzle, gloves with spikes on them, a crooked tail, and green shoes, his name was Knuckles the Echidna. Another friend of Tails. Tails shook Knuckles' hand and it came off it was a fake hand with a big sign on top saying "Happy Birthday Small Stuff".

Tails threw down the fake hand in anger and glared at Knuckles. Knuckles sat down on the chair and was about ready to eat. Tails smiled at him and turned to the readers. "That Knuckles is so silly!" Tails said to us. Then the silkworm began to sew more clothes which Tails NEVER wears. "So, so, so." Tails said giggling. Then Tails looked down he noticed the worm was making women's clothing out of Tails' pocket. "Oh!" Tails exclaimed. Tails blushed a deep red when this was happening then he got out the clothes out of them as fast as possible as he looked at the readers. Then he grabbed the worm who was still knitting. Then the fox threw the worm into Sonic's ice cream who was still eating it unknown to Sonic.

The worm was still knitting then he hid into Sonic's ice cream, the blue hedgehog was eating some then he noticed some clothing in it and he grimaced in disgust and threw it away from him. He took another bite of his ice cream and this time he pulled out a top hat from his mouth and threw it away too he shrugged to the readers and continued to eat his ice cream but as he took yet another bite this time the top hat appeared in the blue hedgehog's head causing his head to be shaped like a top hat. Sonic pushed down his head but it popped back up to the shape of the top hat again, he tied his head around with a white ribbon to keep it still but it popped again back to it's shape. Sonic then started complaining about his problem.

"Knuckles help me out here!" Sonic said. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and he ran him into the wall causing his head to return to his original form. Sonic smiled and said. "Thanks." Knuckles nodded then they walked back to the table but then Sonic's head popped back into the shape of the top hat again! Then Knuckles grabbed a hammer and smashed Sonic's head with it but as soon as it was normal it popped back to it's top hot shape. Then Knuckles grabbed the bucket and trapped Sonic in it causing Sonic's head to bump into it. Knuckles removed the bucket thinking that Sonic's head is back to normal but instead there was a hole on the floor. Knuckles was surprised by this.

Meanwhile, Goopster was drunk like mad while he was singing a song like drunk people do in the bar when he was finished he noticed that he had hair on his face so he gets some shaving cream and dabs it on his face then he grabbed a electric razor but as he turned it on it went crazy like heck. Goopster screamed and ran out of the bathroom and right into Tails who was eating some cake and he looked relaxed when he was eating cake. Tails turned to find Goopster with some cream on his face but when he turned to take another bite he then realized what he looked at and he turned again and screamed at the alien before him! "Aahh! Mad alien! Mad alien!" Tails screamed as his two friends looked up at the commotion. Tails grabbed Knuckles as Sonic looked at the alien and screamed too and dashed away from the alien. The alien looked at Sonic's cake which he left behind but then Sonic came back and grabbed his cake and dashed off again.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were running for their lives to get away from Goopster as Tails yelled "Mad Alien! Mad Alien!". Sonic dashed by Tails and Knuckles he then found a coat rack and digused himself as the coat rack to hide from Goopster. Then Tails and Knuckles ran by Sonic as he saw Tails and Knuckles he ran with them too but he put the coat rack back first then ran with his two friends with Goopster behind them. The three of them barricade one door while Tails and Knuckles ran into another door which was the closet leaving Sonic behind. Sonic pounded the door telling his friends to let him in.

Tails and Knuckles stayed quiet in the closet but then heard some panting behind them Tails lit the match to find Goopster inside with them! Tails and Knuckles ran out of the closet bumping into Sonic and smashed into the door they barricaded. Sonic cursed at them but then was ran over by Goopster and he ran after them to hid somewhere.

Goopster hid under the covers of Tails' bed and Sonic ran to Tails' bed and he hid under the covers too not knowing that Goopster was there. Sonic and Goopster looked out from the bed and looked at each other and screamed then the bed lifted into the wall it was one of those Murphy beds. Tails and Knuckles was hiding under the bed but then they noticed that the bed wasn't over their heads anymore and turned to the readers. "Uh-oh!" Tails said. Then the two ran away leaving Sonic and Goopster to fight.

There was the fight going on behind the bed then the bed went back down as Sonic was punching Goopster but he felt no pain then the bed went back up and Sonic broke out of the bed but Goopster grabbed him and the bed fell down and broke. Sonic was dazed and Goopster didn't had any cream on his face anymore. Tails and Knuckles smiled when they saw it was none other than Tails' pet.

"Why look, it was only Goopster after all!" Tails said, pointing to the alien blob. Sonic then shook off his daze and glared angrily at the alien as he was about to punch the alien. "So?" Sonic said as he pulled up his imaginary sleeves but then his head was top hat shaped again then different clothes came out of his mouth and then he was wrapped up like a mummy with some clothes then Knuckles hit his head with a hammer but top hat shape came back again.

Tails turned to the readers and said. "This is one party I'll never forget!"

(Ending with Looney Tunes ending theme song playing)

The big drum was in the middle of the screen and then Tails popped out of the drum. "T-t-t-t-that's all folks!" Tails said as he waved his hand all around like Porky Pig does.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it! That's the end of this funny story I made for mom's birthday and just for fun! I love writing stories just for the fun of it. So, what do you think of this story? Goopster is from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and I like that little blob so I've decided to make him Tails' pet in this story as Black Fury in the Porky's Party cartoon. This was a fun idea I had in my head so I've decided to let it out. And I hope you all like it! And those who are wondering if I'm still working on The Heart's Reward and The Secret of Tailsko don't worry I'm still working on them just give me some time I'll get them done. But I like to thank those who understand me for being patient with my stories like Geri said in Toy Story 2 you can't rush art and he's right! If you like my story then thank you! If you don't then too bad it's my story and I like it the way it is you can go suck the egg and your flames can go to the underworld for all I care. Anyway, read and review please! BUT NO FLAMES ALLOWED GOT THAT? Thank you and review please!


End file.
